Frozen Heart
by Tobi- That's What They Call Me
Summary: Ed is all alone. His mother and Al died and now he has no one. What he doesn't know is that someone does care. Now it's up to Roy to melt away his frozen heart. Parental!Roy/Ed. Rated T just to be safe.
1. A not so merry Christmas

**XXXXXXX**

**Ok so… just a warning, if you want to read a story with a happy ending, then you should find a different fanfic to read right now because I'm not promising anything happy.**

**I don't own FMA or any of the characters!**

**-- -- --**

It was Christmas Eve. A night many children looked forward to, but the Elric brothers just looked forward to surviving the next day.

"Brother!"

It was cold and damp. Ed could feel the cold moist air sticking to his skin.

"Brother! Wake up!" yelled Al, shaking his brother furiously.

Ed opened his eyes. The only light in the dark basement was coming from a tiny fogged up window. The moist air was coming from the leaky pipes that covered the ceiling. The floor he was resting on was a giant puddle of freezing water.

"What's wrong?" asked Ed, who was still half asleep.

"It's Mom." cried Al. Ed could now see the tears that were rolling down Al's face. Ed quickly crawled over to his mother, who was laying motionless on the floor. His worst nightmares were coming true.

As he got closer, he began noticing all the signs of death. She wasn't breathing. Her body looked lifeless. He grabbed her arm. It felt cold. He tried to find her pulse.

"Nothing…" he mumbled to himself. Ed sat frozen with shock. His mother was dead. Tears started to fill his eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Al asked, still crying.

Ed just turned away. Tears were now quietly rolling down his face. Al understood.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked.

Ed didn't know, but he couldn't tell Al that. He was looking for guidance from Edward now. He had to rely on Ed to take care of him now. Ed couldn't take care of Al all by himself. He was only twelve, but Al looked up to him now , so Ed had to grow up fast. He quietly told his brother, "We can't stay here."

Ed knew that they would never survive if they just stayed in this basement. They had to get to a shelter or something. Ed remembered their mother taking them to a soup kitchen once. If he could remember were it was, he could save Al before it was to late.

"Come on Al." Ed whispered . He stood up and started walking towards the stairs.

"What about Mom?" asked Al, who was following his older brother up the stairs.

"We'll take care off that later," Ed said sadly, "We have other problems now."

"Bye Mom!" Al said, stepping out into the busy sidewalk.

"Yeah… Bye Mom," Ed whispered before leaving the dark basement forever.

-- -- --

Once they were outside, they were stunned by all the Christmas decorations and lights that surrounded the city of Central. Not only did that surprise them, but so did the huge crowd of people that filled the sidewalks.

"It's Christmas Eve, shouldn't these people be inside?" grumbled Ed. Al laughed at his brother's joke. He was trying his best to be cheerful. Al was always trying to stay positive, even when he was crying on the inside. When they started walking, both the brothers found it hard to stay positive.

The wind whipped the freezing cold air and snow against their faces as they walked. Their jackets were old and thin, so it didn't help the brothers stay warm at all. The most annoying part was the fact that the sidewalks were so crowded that Ed couldn't see where he and Al were going.

"Al, do you see any signs that say shelter or soup kitchen?"

"I see a cat shelter!"

"Besides that!" said Ed with an annoyed tone. He glared at his brother, which told Al to get serious.

"No," said Al, who was now shivering fiercely, "Maybe someone in that restaurant will know." Al pointed to a small cruddy-looking diner that was jam-packed with people.

"You might be right." said Ed. Hope suddenly filled his heart.

He started sprinting towards the diner with Al following behind him. They pushed themselves through the crowds of people until they finally got to the diner. When they opened the door to the restaurant they, immediately regretted going inside. The diner was full of cigarette smoke and it smelt like beer. The people inside didn't look that friendly.

"What do you want?" asked an annoyed waitress. She didn't look friendly at all.

Ed was silent. His brain told him to get out, but his legs wouldn't move. Finally, Al broke the silence by asking, "Do you know where a shelter would be?"

The waitress laughed really loudly, which caused everyone in the restaurant to be silent. Everyone's attention was now on the Elric brothers. That pissed Ed off. _What the hell is so funny? _He asked himself. Then the waitress walked over to them and grabbed their shoulders. She turned them around and started walking them towards the front door.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Al. The waitress just kept on laughing and continued to push them towards the door. Once they were there, she kicked the door opened and pushed the brothers into the snow, causing Ed to land face first.

"What the hell!" screamed Ed. He rolled over and threw a snowball at the door. The waitress just laughed harder and locked the door. Ed growled at her. "Are you alright?" he asked Al, who was laying on the ground shivering. Al's face was red and he was sweating, which Ed found odd because it was winter.

"Al, are you ok?" he asked again, kneeling down next to his brother.

"I'm… fine." lied Al. Ed put his hand on Al's forehead.

"You have a fever. We need to get help." Ed helped his brother stand and they started walking, even though they still didn't know were to go.

-- -- --

It was getting late. The streets started to clear and the stores were turning off their lights and locking up. The Elric brothers still hadn't found a shelter, but they had to find one soon because Al wasn't getting any better. Soon they found themselves walking alone on a street.

"Let's take a break." Ed said. He sat himself down on some stairs that lead into a building. "Hey, are you feeling any better?" he asked Al.

"No." he whispered. Suddenly Al collapsed at the bottom of the stairs, right in front of his brother.

"Al!" Ed screamed, he quickly jumped off the stairs to aid his brother.

"I'm sorry Ed… it's too cold." Al mumbled. Ed didn't want to believe it, but his brother was dying. He had to do something quick, he had to save him.

"Al, I'm going to go get help," Ed said trying to stay calm, "Promise me you won't fall asleep while I'm gone."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Al mumbled. His eyes were halfway closed, so Ed knew he had to act quickly.

He started quickly ran towards a crowd of people. "Help! Someone help!" he shouted, but everyone ignored him and they carried on with their own problems. Ed couldn't believe it… no one cared.

_This is useless…_he told himself_ I'm the only one who can help Al now._

Ed quickly ran back to the building where he left Al. The wind had died down, so it was only snowing now. He hoped that Al was still alive.

-- -- --

When he finally got to the staircase, Al was laying in the same spot Ed left him. His skin was very pale and his eyes and lips were turning blue. It reminded Ed of his mother. Ed knelt down next to Al and grabbed his arm. Hoping for a pulse.

"Nothing…" Tears started to fill Ed's eyes. "I'm sorry Al; I couldn't save you or Mom." Ed was crying now. He hugged Al's lifeless body and started screaming, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Ed heard a familiar voice coming from behind him,

"Look Mother! We found Ed!"

"Al?" Ed asked the voice. Ed slowly turned around. He saw two glowing figures and they were walking towards him. As they got closer, Ed could clearly see who they were. The small one looked just like Al and the taller one looked like his mother, only this ghost was crying.

Ed stared at the figures, shocked. He didn't know what to do. They felt warm and made Ed feel happy. Slowly, the one that looked like his mother reached out her hand and touched Ed on the face.

"I'm sorry, Ed," she said, whipping the tears off Ed's face, "You did a good job… now sleep."

Ed suddenly felt extremely tired after that and he passed out into the snow…

and he never woke up.

-- -- --

**Wow!**

**I would like to thank my friend **_**foreverforgotten5 **_**for revising my story!**

**I'm going to write a chapter 2, so… just look forward to that. Nice reviews please.**

**-this has been a tobi production-**


	2. Roy to the rescue!

**Hi!**

**I know I have a lot of fanfics to work on right now, but my friend Lala keeps forcing me to write this story. **

_**Foreverforggoten5**_**, thanks for helping me write the ending.**

**YES! I OWN FMA!! Just kidding…**

**-- -- --**

Roy Mustang was all alone inside his office doing paperwork.

"My life sucks," he grumbled to himself, "It's Christmas Eve. I should be at a party or on a date, but I'm stuck here doing paperwork." Roy was miserable. He hated working on holidays. He was so bored that he decided to take a short nap.

Then he had a very odd dream…

He was floating in a dark room. Everything was black and he couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a glowing figure started walking towards him.

"Who are you?" he asked it, but no answer was returned.

As the figure got closer, Roy could start to see what it looked like. It was a woman with long brown hair. Tears were rolling down her face. A chill ran up Roy's spine.

"Please," she said, still crying, "Save them before it's too late."

"What? Who do you want me to save?" Roy asked her. The woman just kept crying.

"Please save them!" she screamed. She clapped her hands on her face as the tears rolled down her face.

Roy could not help, but pity the crying spirit. "Fine," he said, "I promise." The spirit thanked him with a smile and then Roy woke up.

-- -- --

"What the hell was that?" Roy asked himself, when he woke up. He looked at his watch. It was 11 o'clock.

"It's getting late. I better go home." he told himself. Roy stood up and grabbed his coat. He slowly walked out of his office and down the stairs to the street.

As he was walking, he noticed two odd looking piles of snow at the bottom of the stairs. Roy, being curious, walked over to the piles and kicked one of the snow piles. Suddenly a young boy's face with golden hair popped out. It mumbled something at him and then passed out again.

"What the hell!" Roy yelled. Roy quickly knelt down and dug the boy out of the snow. The boy was probably twelve or thirteen. What was he doing out here? So many questions filled Roy's mind. He wrapped the boy up with his jacket to keep him warm and then the noticed the second pile of snow. He dug through it and found another boy. This one had dirty blond hair and was probably around eleven. Roy wrapped this boy up with his jacket too. Surprisingly the boys were extremely light and easy to carry. Roy then started running towards a nearby hospital.

_Are these the people the woman in my dream was talking about? _Roy asked himself. Thoughts of his dream and the two young boys filled Roy's mind. He had so many questions, but he would first have to get them to a hospital… quickly.

-- -- --

"What do you mean the doctor's not in!" Roy screamed.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's midnight and it's Christmas. You have to understand," A nurse was trying to calm Roy down.

"You can't just sit here and do nothing! These boys are dieing! They need a doctor now!" He yelled. The nurse was extremely scared of Roy, which would explain why she was hiding behind the check-in desk.

"Ok! Just calm down. I may be able to call someone, but you would need a miracle to get him over," she said, reaching for the phone on the desk, "We'll take those kids for now."

"Finally…" Roy mumbled. He knew the hospital was small, but he had really expected more out of it. The nurse walked over to them and picked up the smallest boy, the one with **dirty blond **hair. She walked over to an empty hospital bed and placed him on it.

"Would you please, put him on that bed." she told Roy, pointing to an empty bed on the other side of the room. Roy did as he was told and tried to calm himself down a bit.

"Thank you," she said, "We'll call you in the mourning to tell you about your sons." Roy's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Umm… they're not my kids, but thanks." Roy said, walking out of the hospital. To tell you the truth, Roy didn't know if he should come back. They weren't his kids or anyone he knew, but for some reason he couldn't help, but feel attached to them for some reason.

-- -- --

Ed woke up feeling dizzy. His head hurt and his left leg and right arm felt very weird. Ed reached out his hand to soothe his right arm, but when he put his hand where his arm **should** be, he felt nothing.

"What the hell!" Ed screamed. He sat up and pulled the covers off his legs. He saw one leg, but the other was gone. "What's going on?" he screamed.

"Calm down, please." Ed turned his head to the sound of the person. She was dressed like a nurse and had brown long hair, like his mother's.

"Where am I?" Ed asked her.

"Your at the hospital. A man brought you and your friend here." the nurse pointed to another bed at the end of the room.

"Al!" Ed screamed. He tried to jump off of the bed, but the nurse grabbed him and slowly pushed him down. "Is he ok?" Ed asked her.

"He's not doing to good." the nurse told him, "Please calm down. You need rest. Go to sleep."

Suddenly, memories of what happened flooded Ed's mind. He remembered his mother's ghost telling him that. Slowly, Ed fell asleep. Hoping that his questions would be answered tomorrow.

"Hang on Al." he whispered quietly.

-- -- --

_What's the point…_

_Everyone I loved is gone…_

_They trusted me_

_and_

_I couldn't save them._

_What's the point of life anymore?_

_-- -- --_

Two days later…

Roy didn't understand why he was visiting the boys. Maybe it was because Roy hasn't slept since he brought them here. Anyway, Roy couldn't help, but wonder how they were doing. They were so young, yet their lives were so full of misfortune.

He pushed the hospital doors open and slowly walked up to the nurse behind the desk Thankfully, it was a different one then the girl he yelled at two days ago. "Excuse me," he said, "A couple days ago, I dropped off two boys. I would like to know how they are doing."

The nurse pushed some of her short black hair away from her face and said, "Oh! Right… um, one second." She fumbled through a pile of folders that were on the desk and then pulled out a red one. She opened it up and read it quietly for a while.

"Let's see, Alphonse Elric… Oh my! I'm sorry sir, but he didn't make it through the night." she said with a sad look on her face. Roy heart felt like it was stabbed by those words.

"What about the other one?" he asked.

The nurse looked down at the folder and then said, "Umm… Edward Elric. Yes, he's alive, but injured." Hope filled Roy's heart.

"Can I see him?" he asked.

"Well, he's still sleeping, but sure." The nurse guided Roy to a familiar room. There were four beds, but only one was filled. The nurse walked up to the bed and cheerfully said, "Here he is."

Roy slowly approached the bed. The boy didn't looked as pale as the first night he saw him. Roy felt so sorry for the boy. Roy wished he could do something to help him. Something that would help take away some of the pain, but what could he do?

The nurse looked at the raven haired man walking over to where the young boy was. She smiled to herself and walked over to the door and closed it on her way out. "I'll leave you two alone for now," she whispered to herself.

Roy continued to stare at the blonde and then looked to the monitors surrounding the bed. One was flashing red and another was monitoring his heart rate. He looked to Ed's right and saw another machine that looked like a small microwave oven except that it had a tube attached to it that was connected to the small boy somewhere.

He looked back at the boy and saw the iv in one of the boy's arms. Roy then looked at where the other iv should have been, but to Roy's surprise there was no arm, his eyes widened in shock. _What the… _he thought, _Where's his other arm? _Pity overflowed in him and so did something else, but he didn't know what it was. Slowly, he made his way closer to the boy. He brought his hand up and stroked the boy's golden hair. It was unusual for Roy get close to people emotionally, especially kids; let's just say he didn't like kids that much… Roy sighed a breath of relief he didn't know what he was holding in.

"Mmmhhh…" the boy mumbled, "M-mom… Mom, Al…" Roy drew his hand back only for a moment out of surprise. He looked at his hand and hesitantly began stroking the boy's hair again, "I-it's all right," he whispered, "No one's going to hurt you… I… I'm going to protect you. I'm here now."

-- -- --

**There's chapter 2! I'll try to get chapter 3 out soon, but I have to attend to my other stories first. Exams start tomorrow, so don't expect many updates for a week or two.**

**Note to Al fans: I'm sorry I killed him, but my friend made me. In the beginning, I was going to have him survive, but she said that it would add more to the plot if he died. **

_**Kyonkun**_** don't kill me at school.**

**-this has been a tobi production- **


	3. Surprises

**XxXxXxXx**

**Yo! The authors Tobi and FF5 (foreverforgotten5) are here with the next chapter!! Enjoy!!**

**-- -- --**

The door to Edward's room was opened only a little bit, but all the nurses were trying to get a spot to see the most adorable sight they have ever seen in their lives. They were all fighting each other so they could get a spot to see inside the room.

"Move over!" One nurse hissed to another.

"No! You move!" Another whispered.

"Shut up you two!" Mary, a nurse, scolded them.

The nurses watched intently as Roy stroked the young boy's hair. All of them heard him say softly, "I-it's all right. No one's going to hurt you… I… I'm going to protect you. I'm here now."

"AWWWWW!" They all squealed as quietly as they could. One of them just sighed quietly and said, "That poor boy has gone through hell and has somehow survived."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

The one nurse who was talking before glanced over at Mary and said, "He's lost his brother and his right arm and left leg to extreme frostbite. Also, we don't know if he has any other family members, but that man was the one who found him and saved his life before he most likely would have died. He's a lucky one, that's for sure."

"Ahem," The nurses turned around to discover their boss giving them an odd stare.

"It looks like you all are working quite hard." He said sarcastically. The girls pretended to find his statement funny by laughing. The man just gave the girls another small glare and then said, "Just get back to work."

Once their boss was out of the hallway and in another room they immediately went back to spying on the boys, but what they saw was Roy trying to get out of the room. "Um… Excuse me ladies." He said quickly. All of them moved out of the way, sighed, and finally went back to work.

Katie, a very young and a new nurse to Central Hospital, spoke up out of their crowd. She was naïve, but only because of her age. She was also one of the rare women in Central that did NOT know who Roy Mustang was. "S-sir?" She wasn't supposed to delve into people's private, but she couldn't hold back this time, she needed to know.

"Yes?" Roy turned around, "What is it? I have to get somewhere."

"Uh…" _'I need to do this,'_ She thought. "You... You're not going to leave that poor little boy here alone with no one to take care of him are you? And I know that you're not related to him, but please don't leave him. Don't give up on him. That poor boy has lost his brother and we don't know if he has any other family! Please!"

Roy stared at the nurse and smiled, "I won't leave him, I promise you that." He turned around and left.

-- -- --

Roy entered his office as quietly as he could, trying to not attract any attention to his absence. Sadly, he was noticed…

"Hey Roy! I got new pictures of my daughter!" Yelled a familiar voice. Roy quickly turned around to see his smiling friend holding up three pictures of his beloved daughter.

"So where have you been?" Asked Hughes.

"Uh…Out eating lunch."

"Roy you couldn't be out eating lunch…It's nine thirty." Hughes stated with a smug look on his face.

Roy sighed and then asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Oh! Of course!" Hughes beamed.

"All right. I was at the hospital to see someone."

"Did you finally get someone knocked up?" Hughes asked excitedly and nudged Roy's arm playfully.

"NO!" Roy shouted angrily, while glaring at his buddy, "I just went to go see this kid… His name is Edward Elric, I don't know too much about him, but I found him on Christmas in a bundle of snow. He was freezing cold and he almost died. I found him with his brother, but unfortunately he died. Because of the frostbite he suffered from his right arm and left leg had to be amputated."

"Hhmm… Wow…Well, his Christmas must of sucked."

"Hughes this isn't funny." Roy scolded him.

"Sorry… So watcha gonna do about the kid?"

"I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

"Well… Let's see, he needs a home, food, and a good friend," Hughes started walking towards the door, "You're smart, I'm sure you'll figure out something." Hughes gave Roy a smile and left the room, leaving Roy to think for himself.

There was a small pause in the room and then Roy said to himself, "I don't know, I'll think about it though. I was hoping that you would have told me."

-- -- --

Ed woke up feeling an unfamiliar pain in his arm and leg. When he looked at them he was shocked to find his nurse screwing a bolt into his right arm. He looked at the device that looked like a metal arm.

"W-what's this? What are you doing to me?" Edward asked with some pain.

"This on your arm and leg is automail," she pointed to said automail, "and I'm just finishing up the tuning for it. Automail is very useful! It is basically a replica of some body part and it can work exactly like that body part it replaced! " Ed looked at the automail in awe and in shock.

"Isn't automail expensive?" He asked.

"Yes, its very expensive," she replied.

"Well… How am I going to pay for it? I don't have any money! I'm just a kid!" Edward cried.

"It was a gift from the man who saved you," she smiled brightly.

"What?!" No one had ever mentioned the person who saved him. He'd never seen him. Maybe he didn't care like the others. Suddenly, Ed became really depressed again.

The nurse, seeing this, quickly said, "He's coming to visit again sometime soon."

"What? Again? He's already been here before?"

"Yes," the nurse started screwing in another bolt into Ed's arm, "He's visited once, but you were asleep."

"Oh..." Was all Ed said. A small beam of hope went through Ed's heart.

"All done! I'll see you later!" The nurse picked up her tools and left the room, leaving Ed alone in the big hospital room. Ed put his flesh hand on his new cold metal arm. He sighed to himself.

"I wonder when he's coming." Ed didn't want to feel alone anymore. He curled up into a little ball and quietly cried himself to sleep.

-- -- --

**There's chapter 4!! We LOVE making Ed feel emo and such! BWHAHAHAHA! Well…**

**-this has been a tobi production-**


	4. Unwanted Memories

**XxXxXxXx.**

**Hi everybody!! Ok so… **

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I was at summer camp for the last four weeks. Anyway it's here now so… enjoy!**

**I don't own FMA!**

**-- -- --**

"Murderer…" a cold voice whispered in Ed's ear.

_What? Who said that?_ Ed asked himself. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. He a chill went up his spine as he discovered that he was standing in the old basement he and Al once called home.

"What am I doing here?" he asked himself in disbelief.

"Murderer!" the voice whispered harshly. This time it was louder.

"Who's there?" Ed yelled. He quickly looked around to find the owner of that certain voice, but no one was there.

"Murderer! You knew Mom and I were sick, but you didn't do anythingto help! You. Are. A. Cold. Murderer!"

Ed's body froze in horror. He finally recognized that voice. "No…" he whispered.

"Murderer! You let us die Ed! It's your fault! Murderer!Killer! Failure! You're a-!"

"Stop it!" Ed bellowed and fell to his knees holding his head,tears filled his eyes, "Just stop! I'm sorry, ok?!"

"We trusted you," the voice spat, "and you let us die! Murderer! Murderer!"

"Shut up!" Ed screamed, still fighting back tears.

"MURDERER! MURDERER!" it continued screaming it louder and louder.

The very top of Edward's head touched the floor as he bent over in pain; not the the type of pain you felt physically, but the pain you felt inside. The emotional pain. "Stop it! Stop it!" he cried, but the voice still screamed at Ed, louder and louder and louder until…

-- -- --

"Edward! Edward! Wake up!"

Ed opened his eyes to find his nurse Katie sitting on his bed next to him, her hand was on his shoulder. She had a worried look in her eyes.

"Are you all right? You were crying and screaming in your sleep." She asked.

Ed quickly sat up and wiped the tears off his face. "Yeah...I-I'm fine." He lied.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked nicely.

"Yeah; It was only a nightmare." Ed mumbled more to himself than to her.

She put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. She sighed; she was still unsure if the boy was really ok or not... But what else could she do? She couldn't stay in his room all day, even though she really did want to, because her boss would yell at her and tell her to go see her other patients. Plus she was tired and her shift was over in about five hours.

"Fine," she slowly got up and walk towards the door, "but if you need anything at all just press the red button." She smiled and closed the door. Darkness filled the room except for the gleaming and truly elegant moonlight that was shining from his room window.

Edward didn't go back to sleep. He couldn't after a dream like that. It wasn't even a dream! Dreams are nice and soothing, but that... That was horrible!That was a horrible nightmare.He sighed andHe glanced at the clock. He had to squint his eyes to see the tiny numbers; it was 3 in the morning. He sighed again. "He's right…" Ed whispered to himself, "It's all my fault. I am a murderer and a terrible brother."

Suddenly memories of Ed's second day at the hospital flooded into his mind.

Ed remembered hearing a lot of noise as he tried to sleep. _What's going on? Is Al ok? _He remembered asking himself. So much had happened to him and Al. His arm and leg, Al being sick, his mother… His train of thoughts was suddenly disrupted by a nurse:

"OH MY GOD!" a she screamed, "SOMEONE HELP ME! COME IN HERE QUICK!"

Ed quickly sat up and looked over at Al's bed. Al looked like he was sleeping, but something was wrong. Al's heart monitor was beeping loudly and he wasn't moving at all.

"What happened?" Ed screamed with tears streaming down his cheeks.

The nurse ignored Ed's question and started pushing Al's bed out of the room. Two men and Katie quickly came into the room. The men started helping the other nurse, while Katie walked over to Ed.

"What's going on!?" Ed asked again he was beginning to panic.

"Edward, calm down**.** Trust me that he's going to be fine." Katie said. Ed didn't believe her. He could tell something was very wrong. Sadly, Ed was right.

A few hours later, Al was officially declared dead. Ed remembered crying for hours. The feeling of being alone was too much for him. First he lost his mother, and now his very own brother! What else could possibly happen? And how come all of this was happening to him and no one else?! Why did he have to suffer all alone!? Just...WHY?!

Ed shook his head, sending that memory far away. He tried to calm himself downand then in an attempt to clear his mind he looked around the dark room. He hated it. He couldn't stand being here... It was so...empty... It reminded him of Al and of their mistake. No, not their mistake. It was his fault everything had turned out so bad. No, he couldn't call it bad... It was something so horrid that there were no correct words to describe what had happened. He couldn't stand the guilt the room reminded him of.

"I can't stay here any more." He whispered to himself and closed his eyes, "Tomorrow, for good I'm getting out of here somehow. I'm gonna run away." He said to himself.

**-- -- --**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Lots of Thanks to FF5 for helping me with the story!**

**Questions and kind comments are welcome so review please!**

**-this has been a tobi production-**


	5. Getting out

**XxXxXxXx**

**Yo, the authors FF5 and Tobi are finally back with the next chapter! YES!!**

**Sorry for the late update! I've been super busy with high school stuff and homework! So, as a reward for being patient, here's a long chapter!! WHOO HOO!! YEAH!! EVERYONE CHEER NOW!!**

**Anyway, enjoy…**

**-- -- --**

As usual, Riza Hawkeye walked down the halls of Central, while carrying a huge stack of paperwork for Roy Mustang, but today she noticed that something was very different about the office.

She stopped. There was nothing but silence. An eerie feeling filled the air.

"It's so quiet,_"_ she said to herself. _Usually, the Colonel__ is yelling or complaining to someone about paperwork about now__. _She smiled at her joke and continued walking towards the Colonel's office, ignoring the creepy feeling she still had.

As she got closer to his office, she started worrying more and more about him. _He's been disappearing a lot lately and when he comes back he doesn't talk to anyone, except for__ Hughes. _

She walked up to his office doors and stopped. It was too quiet...

_Maybe he's sick and didn't come to work today? _She thought, trying to stay positive. A chill ran up her spine and an evil thought overcame her mind._ Maybe something's wrong?_

Suddenly, the door burst opened and someone rushed out, running right into Riza. As she fell backwards, she reached out a hand to try and grab something to stop her fall, but missed. She closed her eyes as she fell to the ground.

"Oh shit! Are you alright?" the person said, he knelt down on one knee right next to her.

Riza quickly opened her eyes and looked up at the person's face. Amber eyes met black, as Roy Mustang gently put a hand on her cheek causing Riza to turn away and blush.

"Did I hurt you?" Roy asked concerned. Riza quickly sat upand moved away from where he was kneeling next to her.

"Yes, I'm all right..." she said quietly. She quickly scanned the area. The hallway was quiet. They seemed to be completely alone, but the most noticeable thing was the fact that paperwork was scattered around the two of them.

"Sorry," Roy mumbled. There was an awkward moment of silence, since they both were embarrassed by the incident, but then Roy slowly started picking up pieces of paper. "What a mess…" he muttered. Riza quickly started to help.

Once again there was another moment of silence, but then Riza calmly asked "What where you in such a rush for?"

"Ah…" Roy stared at the floor taken aback by the question. He didn't prepare a lie incase he was noticed. He was trying to leave the office without anyone noticing, so he could visit Ed, but now Riza was here so…

"Colonel?" Riza asked. Roy looked up. She looked concerned. "Are you alright sir? You looka bit paler than normal." She reached out a hand to touch his forehead, but he quickly backed up.

"I feel fine! And I was… I was just going to lunch!" Roy lied. This time, the lie worked because it was eleven thirty.

"If you say so..." Riza said, picking up the last piece of fallen paperwork. Mustang could tell that she didn't completely believe him.

_She's still worried, but I might just__ be able to leave quickly if I avoid anymore of her questions._ Roy thought to himself. He handed his small stack of papers to Riza and swiftly got up.

"Well, I'm leaving now! Goodbye!"

Roy turned around, ready to quickly leave, but then Riza said, "I was just about to leave for lunch too. Maybe we could go together?"

Roy was once again caught off guard by the question. They both usually ate lunch together, so…

"Colonel? Are you sure you're alright?" Riza asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Roy quickly lied once again. He was really worried… nervous… anything, but fine.

"I'll just put these papers away and then we can go," Riza turned around and walked into Roy's office before he could say anything.

_Shit! I have to think of something quick! Damn it! Why is it so hard to think of something when she's not very threatening? _He silently panicked to himself. He couldn't run away while she was gone. She would definitely kill him when he got back, so he had to think of another lie… FAST!

"Colonel Mustang? Are you ready to go?" Riza asked. Finally, Roy got an idea.

"I'm sorry Lt., but you can't come with me today!" Roy quickly said, trying to look calm.

"Why not?" She asked in a very serious tone.

"Well, truth be told I'm… meeting someone! ...today for lunch... I have a date" Technically, he wasn't lying because he was going to meet someone.

"Ah-!" Riza was about to say something, but Roy instantly said, "I'm sorry, I have to go now before she yells at me for being late...again...!"

He rapidly turned around and rushed out of the building before anyone could stop him or say anything else to him. _She's going to be pissed when I get back, _Roy scolded himself gloomily, _but for know I have other problems to worry about._

_-- -- -- _

"How are you feeling Edward?" Katie asked in her usual sweet and caring voice.

"Fine." Edward lied. The truth was that he was exhausted from the physical therapy, he had to take today in order to learn how to use his new automail.

"You're doing totally awesome! Most people especially a kid, like yourself, wouldn't be able to walk at all, but you-" she started ranting on about him. Edward had learned to ignore her when she got this way. He liked Katie and how much she always cares for him and helps him; she just gets a little annoying sometimes.

"Here Edward! Come sit down! You must be so tired! You worked so hard today!" Once again she started babbling on about Edward's progress. Ed slowly walked over to the small couch in his hospital room. Since he was the only one in his huge room, Katie thought that it would be a good idea if they put some nice furniture in his room. She said it would make him "feel right at home." It only reminded Ed of what he didn't have.

"Here are your pain pills!" Katie said, shoving a small tray with two blue pills and a cup of water on it into Ed's face.

"Ahaha…no thanks! It doesn't hurt that bad." Ed said, pushing the tray back towards Katie.

"But Edward," Katie whined, "They'll make you feel better! I know your lying!"

"I feel fine! Honest!" Edward pleaded, he tried his best to make a sad puppy face.

"Fine," Katie sighed, placing the tray on a small table next to the couch, "You don't have to eat them now, but when I get back from lunch they better be gone becuase I'll get in trouble if you don't take them, and I know you don't want a creepy old guy that's a nurse to come here everyday and help you! So don't forget to take them!" Katie glared at Edward before she patted him on the head and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back soon!" She said, waving goodbye to Ed and then leaving the room.

"Finally! She's gone!" Ed mumbled. He stood up and grabbed the two pills and looked at them in his hand... He walked over to the sink in his room and let the two pills slide off his handand go down the drain. He looked at the glass of water, walked over to the small tray again, and drank a little bit of the water, so it looked like he had taken the pills. Then he turned around a quickly glanced at the room one last time. The small tray with the glass of water was still sitting on the table.

"I'm sorry Katie," he whispered to himself, "but no pain pills can cure what really hurts." He slowing placed his hand on his chest over his heart. He sighed before opening the door.

"Goodbye." He said, before leaving the room…

Forever.

-- -- --

Edward closed his eyes as the cold air smacked him in the face as he walked out of the hospital doors and into the busy street. He smiled at how easy it was to escape.

"Just as planned." Edward mumbled to himself, looking ahead at the busy crowds. The streets were full of activity. Millions of people were returning unwanted Christmas presents and walking to lunch. Edward smiled.

_It was the perfect plan._ He said to himself. As soon as Katie went to lunch, he would sneak out of the hospital and into the city. The streets would be full of so many people that Edward would become lost in the crowd; therefore, no one would ever be able to find him.

The only problem was how happy everyone looked. Edward hated this. His life was miserable and everyone else ignored this fact about him. They went on with there lives and ignored how lonely and sad he was. He sighed and walking onto the sidewalk, joining the millions of people he hated.

"Let's see… what do I do now?" He asked himself as he walked down the busy sidewalk, ignoring everyone around him. "I need to find a home and a job." He answered himself after thinking for awhile.

"How do I do that?" He asked himself. He continued talking to himself until, a hand reached out of the crowd and tightly grabbed his shoulder. Edward froze.

"What are you doing?" An angry voice from behind him asked.

-- -- --

**WOW!! **

**Who's the mystery man? What is Ed going to do? Did Riza go to lunch without Roy? Where is Hughes? WHAT AM I DOING!?**

**These questions will all be answered in the next chapter of Frozen Heart, so stick around!**

**-this has been a tobi production-**


	6. The Chase!

**Hee hee hee…. Yeah… I guess I owe an apology to the people who've waited so long for this fanfic to be updated… **

**A lot of depressing stuff has been happening and I just didn't feel like writing anything…**

**Anyway here's Chapter 6! Please Enjoy~**

**--**

It had been a long day for Dr. Hoffman. He had treated one too many ungrateful patients today and it had really got him exhausted. So he decided that he would smoke a cigarette before dealing with his next patient, the only problem was…

"Hey! You can't smoke in here! This is a hospital!"

So he has to go outside in the **freezing cold** in the middle of a **busy sidewalk** just to smoke **one cigarette**! He leaned against a wall, thinking about the good old days when people could smoke indoors and when patients actually respected and wanted help from great doctors like himself.

He threw the cigarette bud on the ground, stomping it out before turning towards the hospital's doors. That was when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye**.** Something strangely familiar. He turned to get a better look and _BAM_! He saw a boy. A boy with brilliant golden blond hair and matching eyes. He recognized this boy instantly. He had been one of his ungrateful patients that day! If Dr. Hoffman's memory was correct, which it always was, this boy wasn't allowed out of the hospital for another week or two. He quickly strode up to the boy with long and meaningful steps and clasped a large hand on the small boy's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he questioned with an angered tone. The boy froze and a crowd quickly started to gather around them. "You are suppose to be in your roo-"

The elder doctor was interrupted by the sound of a loud _cliiiing_ followed by a _crack_. Dr. Hoffman didn't even realize what had happened until he was on the ground, screaming in pain. The kid had kicked him in the shin… with his automail leg!

--

Roy Mustang was almost at the hospital, when he noticed that a large crowd had gathered around it. He quickly pushed his way through it, trying to get to the middle to find out what was happening. Suddenly, he heard a loud _cling_ followed by a man's echoing scream. Immediately, the crowd began to panic and cause more of a scene, making it much more difficult for Roy to get to the trouble in the center.

He shouted loudly, really to no one unparticular, "Damn it! I've had enough of this!" Roy charged the paniced crowd and somehow made it to the middle without any trouble. While he was surely shocked to find a collapsed doctor on the ground, clutching his leg to him, he was even more surprised to find Edward behind the screaming man.

--

"Edward?"

The young one looked up to see a man in what he thought to be a police uniform. _Oh crap! He must of seen everything!_ He thought, worry spreading through him instantly. Edward wanted to yell and say that it was an accident! He panicked! He really didn't mean to hurt the old man. Really! He was only trying to get out of the damn hospital. He couldn't stand to stay there any longer! He was growing insane with boredom! And the guilt from the memories of Al… it was all just too much for him!

The man in the uniform stepped closer to him. Edward didn't know what to do. He couldn't go back to the hospital. He was not going back. No way in hell. So he did what any criminal would have done at a critical time like that...

_RUN!_

A voice in his head was screaming at him…  
_  
RUN AWAY QUICK!_

He didn't know what to do…  
_  
RUUUUUUUUUN!_

So he did the only thing he could think of…  
_  
HE'S COMING CLOSER!  
_  
And so he ran…

--

"Hey, kid! You get back here!" Roy shouted, trying to be heard over the loud and annoying crowd. Edward quickly disappeared behind someone's leg. Roy groaned loudly and took one last fleeting glance towards the cringing doctor before pushing his way through the various people surrounding him. Once he had broken free of the mosh pit's clutches, he searched for the blonde devil that had caused him so much trouble. He sighed once at the thought of losing the supposed-to-be kid, but then noticed a pair of tiny golden eyes staring at him before they vanished. Roy frowned despite the fact that he now knew which direction the child had run off to and trailed after him, like a dog in hot pursuit of tracking someone's scent.

--

Ed had thought that he had made it out fine and that the tall police man wasn't going to be able to make it out of that person-made maze, but unfortunately for him, he was proven wrong. For a breathless moment, their eyes connected. Ed froze as those strange eyes searched his...

Panic enveloped his entire being and suddenly turned and ran down the street barefoot, one human, one machine, crashing down on the cobblestone--one feeling pain, while the other numbly obeyed what the nerve signals' commanded of it. He didn't really understand how automail worked, but right then and there he didn't exactly have the time to figure it all out. All he knew was the pain he experienced with one foot while the other just helped to get him to where he wanted to go. Far away. Away, away from that horrible hospital. He couldn't go back. Tears burned from behind his eyes, wanting to be released from his lids. Memories of his late brother flooded his mind. He couldn't go back, his mistake of not helping his brother in time always killing him inside while being there. It was killing him. No, no, no! No going back! He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Edward brought a cold hand up to his eyes, brushing away the tears that he would not shed, and wondered why it wasn't him that died. Why did it have to be Alphonse? Why...? Why not himself? Al had done nothing wrong! All Ed felt like doing was to sit down and cry, but first he had to get away from the police guy that was surely following him. Wanting to probably arrest him for something he didn't even mean to do. He never wanted to cause so much trouble--he only wanted to get away. Why could no one seem to understand him?

"Al..." Ed panted, "I'm _so_ sorry..."

Ed sniffed and coughed as the crisp, cold air burned his lungs. Not fair. Nothing was ever fair when it came to him... The hair headed boy turned a corner down another bustling street and hopped over a random crate that was blocking his way. Edward could only hope that the man wasn't following him anymore, but he almost didn't want to look... Ignoring his intuition, Ed looked back and immediately regretted it. All he saw was a great blur of random shades of colors as he fell over something that felt like a log or pipe.

"Shit!"

He hit the snow-covered ground hard with an audible _smack_! But it wasn't his head that his hands flew to, it was his human ankle. He was sure he had twisted it--it fucking hurt like hell!

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, fucking OW!" The kid squirmed in agony on the wet ground, his eyes leaking from more than just physical pain.

--

_How long can this kid run for?_ Was the only thought running through Roy's mind at the moment. With a hand pressed into his side, he tried to focus on something other than the cramp that was slowing him down drastically. He had been chasing after the blonde head for more than twenty minutes now! How much longer could a stupid kid that had just escaped from a hospital take? Really?! Mustang would never admit it, but he sure was feeling his age catch up to him--so much for think positive.

Roy was almost out of breath when he saw the child round a corner, so he followed after him about two minutes later, only to find said kid on the floor, clutching his ankle. Roy stopped and coughed a few times before standing above him to shout and scream about how much trouble this kid had put him through... But all his anger vanished when he noticed tears running freely down the child's face. His heart ached for the kid... Roy hesitantly reached down for the trembling child.

--

Edward cried into the stone ground, each powerful sob wracking his small frame and quickly making him run out of breath. He was nursing his ankle when he felt a large, warm hand grasp his shoulder--Edward gasped, remembering the cop that was right behind him. Snapping his eyes open, he stared at the owner of the comforting hand, brokenly.

_Oh... It's that guy..._ Edward didn't jerk away when the man's other hand cupped his face. A large thumb wiped away his never ending trail of tears. Edward looked up into the man's eyes and only found compassion in them. The hand that was originally on his shoulder was now rubbing his cold, yet very human arm. More sobs escaped from him as he leaned into the man's touch. It felt strangely nice, and it made him feel safe even though the person holding him was a complete and total stranger to him...

"Don't... I don't... Wanna... Don't wanna," Ed croaked.

Deep, concerned eyes searched his. "What? What don't you want to do?"

"Go back... To t-the... The hospital... Can't... Won't..." More tears fell.

"But you have to, you can't possibly want to stay out here, do you?"

"...No... But can't go back... You... You don't understand... It hurts... Too much to go b-back," Ed cried--he gasped for air as the man with black hair picked him up, cradling the small boy to his body. The man remained silent. _So... Warm... He's so warm..._ Ed closed his eyes and hiccupped as he buried his head into the man's chest. He was _so_ warm, and he felt so safe... It was almost peaceful. Weakly, he grasped the front of the man's shirt and nuzzled closer to the warmth the man was radiating. _This feels… familiar,_ Edward thought before falling asleep in the man's arms.

--

**Ok so… I hope everyone enjoyed!**

**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed this! Especially, the people who gave me helpful critique. **

**Just letting you know, I wrote the first half of the story and foreverforgotten5 wrote the second half!**

**Don't be scared to review!**

**-this has been a tobi production-**


End file.
